


The Concept of Freedom

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji manages to break into the stoic barrier Asch keeps always around him.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: GinjiXAsch, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concept of Freedom

Asch had not experienced freedom, not truly, in his whole life. If he wasn’t under his father’s tutelage, he was under Van’s, and he wasn’t sure which was more oppressive. He was either a noble or a general, and either way there were rules to follow.

Now… without those rules, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing.

Certainly he was making headway against Van’s goals, or at least he thought he was. Asch prided himself on his intelligence, his quick strategies, and his skill with a blade - these three things had also been invaluable against Van. There was no lack of confidence in any of that.

No, where he lacked confidence was with other people. His natural instinct was to either order others about or lash out. Both seemed to be the most effective way of dealing with others and getting what needed to be accomplished done. But it didn’t seem to endear him to anyone.

Ginji was an anomaly, though, and Asch had caught himself staring at the back of that pale haired head. The younger man was utterly confusing, determined to be cheerful through all of his twists and turns in that damnable machine he flew. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world when he flew through the air, even though his shoulders were tense and he spoke with the authority of an accomplished pilot.

"We’re approaching the Meggiora Highlands," Ginji reported over his shoulder. Asch grunted in response, a book on one knee and a list of tasks propped onto the other.

He tensed when he realized Ginji was still looking at him. Frowning, he demanded, “What?”

"Do you ever smile?"

Asch blinked and tried to come up with a satisfactory answer. Instead all he got out was a “Wh-?”

"You know, smile," Ginji continued and released the steering wheel in front of him. Asch was about to make a mad dash to right it when the Albiore continued merrily along. Maybe it would be better to just strangle the pilot before he got them both killed.

Ginji raised the corners of his mouth with his fingers into a silly approximation of a smile. “See? Not that hard at all. You might be out of practice though.”

"What does it matter?"

"Well, everyone’s a little more miserable when they don’t smile or laugh or grin. Noelle’s really good at it - she can make anyone feel better with just a smile. I’m still learning her tricks of the trade."

"…There are techniques for smiling?"

Ginji feigned shock. “Of course.”

Asch frowned doubtfully, hoping the subject would change, but Ginji seemed intent.

"Let’s see… a bright sunrise, flying through the air, a smile from a kind stranger - "

"What are you doing?"

"Listing things that might make you smile."

Asch sat there, dumbfounded, while Ginji continued listing things off, and was shocked to hear him speak above the other: “Freedom.”

"Hmm?"

"Freedom. That’s what makes me smile."

Ginji stared, but a slow smile, too honest and too open, spread across his lips. He reached back to pat Asch’s shoulder awkwardly while the former God General pulled back a bit. Clearly Asch wasn’t used to physical contact.

"What does it mean to you?" Ginji asked. "I picture an endlessly blue sky, with birds flying everywhere, and the Albiore soaring with them in the sunlight. There’re clouds, and they’re really wispy and they tangle in the plane’s wings." His eyes slipped shut, and his smile widened.

Asch could picture it, but it wasn’t what brought his own smile out. Freedom wasn’t an airship, not to him. It was a concept he dreamed of, an openness to be whoever he wanted and do whatever would make him most content. He wouldn’t be a soldier, killing those who stood in his way. Maybe he could be a simple farmer, or a source of wisdom to young children in his old age.

He raised a hand to his chest, feeling beneath the layers of fabric the attack Van had delivered and the pain still radiating from it. He wanted to believe he could live to see what his future could hold beyond Van’s puppettering and the strangling hold of a noble’s existence.

"There you go."

He was drawn abruptly from his thoughts and found Ginji smiling back at him over the back of his chair. He pointed to Asch’s face, and Asch was surprised to find a smile beneath his fingertips. Instantly he scowled and glared at Ginji, but the ‘damage’ was done.

"Knew you had it in you."

"Shut up and fly the damn plane."

"Whatever you say, Asch."

It was quiet the rest of the way as they began their descent, but Asch couldn’t help but remember how nice Ginji’s smile was, and how kind his sentiment was, even if it was also misplaced.


End file.
